1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of managing memory storage space and a computer system, and, more particularly, to a method of managing and increasing memory storage space of the computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid exchange of information and dramatic improvements in computer technology, digital data such as text documents, music, videos or images has become more and more ubiquitous. These digital files sometimes can be hundreds or thousands of megabytes in size, which require a great deal of storage space. For typical desktop computers, if the storage space of the computer is not enough to contain the data, the storage space can be cleared or extended by burning an optical disk or adding a new hard disk. However, for devices that utilize flash memory as the storage media (such as MP3 players and smart PCs), the built-in flash memory is either welded in the device or too expensive to be replaced. When the storage space is insufficient, some data in the flash memory needs to be removed, or a new device with larger memory storage space is needed. This causes inconvenience, extra cost, and waste of resources.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a method of managing memory storage space and a computer system to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.